Ninja Among Spies
by Autistic Writer
Summary: When Clover's mom finds a blonde haired boy, she takes him in as her own. Now, grown up, Naruto tends to make something of himself. Will this something be a WOOPH Agent. Read and Find out. Rated M for Violence and Sexual themes. May also crossover with Martian Mystery


**Yea, a Totally Spies and Naruto crossover. I just love crossovers and the same person who asked me to do the Asgardian Ninetails also had this challenge that I simply couldn't pass up. So let's here it for Jesbest4781. So, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Totally Spies characters. They belong to their respective owners. _

Chapter 1: In a Crater

Stella was driving off to her home. She sang along to her tunes after getting a butt lot of shopping done. Although, her husband wouldn't like the idea of spending their life savings on useless junk, Stella didn't care. They also had a cute five year old girl named Clover, who was destined for great things; at home asleep.

Her life was set the way she liked it. There were times that she was stressed at her job at the hospital, but the shopping was to be considered her stress release. That and another thing, yet those activities would involve her husband. Her husband was on a plane as he tended to travel a lot for his job. It was sad that they don't spend as much time as they use to.

They were young in love after all. Stella continued to dwell on those happy times, until she came across something that caught her eye.

It was a crater that could be seen through the three or four trees that were blocking the way. She didn't see anything unusual at first, but her curious personality was being pulled to it.

"Maybe just one little look" She told herself getting out of her car and locking it.

The twenty eight year old woman, slipped through the trees to have a look at the crater. Usual there would be a large rock in the crater that looked recently formed. However, she comes to find a small blonde haired boy shielding his face from harm.

The boy didn't know what just happened. One minute he was running from a mob that started to attack him, the next minute he is in a large crater in a large forest as he looked up seeing the blonde hair of a woman that stared down at him.

"Hey you" She smiled

"AHHHHH" the boy shriek as he started to climb up the crater. The young woman made sure she was fast enough to reach the other side as the boy climbed up when she stood in front of him.

"Hey, there I am not going to hurt you" Stella tried to reassure him she wasn't going to hurt him.

The boy looked up at the blonde haired woman, who seemed to offer a scent of comfort to him. He never felt such kindness as he hugged her. She saw his clothes deteriorate at such a fast rate. She found this to be confusion as she held his hand walking around the large crater as she went to the trunk of her car to bring out such a large blanket.

She wrapped it around the boy and smiles.

"There, you go. You are now better" Stella smiled "What you doing out here? Don't you know the woods aren't a safe place for a young boy like you to be out here? Where are your parents?"

"My parents…" Naruto raised a brow as he was wondering what she was talking about "I never had any, I have been alone since I was born"

Stella felt like an idiot because she mentioned something so private and a touching subject.

"O, I am sorry. Umm why don't we go home and we can see what we can do for you" Stella picked up the young man and drove home with him in the front.

It would be very hard to explain to her husband about how she found an orphan young boy in a large crater.

She was thankful her neighbor had watched little Clover. She had brought the groceries and the young boy inside. Stella was trying to get her thoughts together when she noticed something out of place; that one thing being the boy being gone.

"Oh no, where is he" She searched wondering where the blonde haired boy had gone to. Stella searched the kitchen for him.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY" a five year old, blonde haired girl was running up to her mother in fear.

"Clover honey, you are supposed to be asleep on the couch" Stella looked at her daughter crying.

"There was this young boy, he was naked, and was hugging me. I think he gave me cooties" Clover cried as her mother investigated the living room.

She quickly discovered the young man shivering near one of the couch sides. She saw the blanket down and gave the young boy one of her husband's shirts.

"I just wanted to give her a hug" the boy tried to hold up his tears

"It's ok" She comforted him

"Bad boy" Clover said as she hit the young haired boy with a newspaper making him cry a little bit

"Clover" Stella looked at her

"Mommy, who is this boy? Why is he in our house? Does Daddy know he is in our home?" Clover kept rambling on and on, until her mother reassured her

"Clover, I…" Stella was about to say until the door opened seeing a man the same age as Stella walk in.

"Daddy" Clover ran to her father hugging him and making sure to comfort him as well. "Mommy let a strange boy in this house; make the mean boy go away"

Clover's father looked down seeing the young boy, who was afraid of him. Stella looked up as she put Clover to bed and the boy sat in front of their room, while Stella and her husband talked about the situation.

The boy felt bad about staying in the house as he was eating some instant ramen they had. Stella and her husband were talking about the conditioning of the boy and what they should do.

"So, you are saying he has no parents, but then what was he doing out there" Stella's husband asked

"I am not sure, but I know what I may suggest sounds a bit unorthodox, but why don't we just take him in. Until we find a suitable family for him" Stella smiled a little bit

Her husband tried to argue a respond back, but he couldn't come up with something as she makes a valid point.

"Fine, we will keep him for now. I think I could pull some strings, but we aren't going to keep him for long" her husband argued "Who knows how this will be affecting Clover"

"Ok then" Stella smiled. Her husband went to get changed when he felt her pulling on his tie

"Umm, honey what's up" her husband asked

"You barely are here, so I need to take what I can get" she snickered "Besides, I bought some clothes from the store that I really want you to see me in"

Giving him a wink, Stella and her husband went deeper into the room for some activities as husband and wife. Clover and the boy would learn years later what exactly the two adults were doing in that room.

Three years had gone by, as Clover's family decided to adopt the young blonde haired boy. Due to his love of ramen noodles, they decided to name him Naruto. The name sort of stuck. Naruto won over his adopted parents love. However, Clover felt she was being replaced by Naruto.

Even when she tried to ask her parents, they ignored her to seek the needs of Naruto. Clover began to spite the boy, who was trying to warm up to her. Everything he tried to invite her to, she either yelled at him or lied to him saying she had better things to do.

The last straw was during lunch time.

"Your father isn't coming home until late tonight, so pick lunch Naruto. Make sure you ask Clover" Stella pointed it out to Naruto

"Ok, mommy" Naruto smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Clover, are you there?" he asked at the door.

Clover came out looking at the boy and walked past him. "Wait, sis we are going to have ramen for lunch"

"Ewww, I don't want that disgusting excuse for food" Clover shook her head while walking downstairs

"Pleases sister, we can have something else later tonight" Naruto tried to stop his sister from running from him "Why do you hate me so much. What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?"

What was heard next alerted Stella in front of her kids. Naruto had released his grip holding his hand up to the side of his cheek, which had became red due to Clover slapping his cheek hard.

"Clover, apologize to your brother" Stella was hurt that Clover would act this way.

"Why, he is not even my real brother" Clover yelled "Why do I have to apologize to someone who is a better child than me"

Clover ran outside and closed the door. Stella felt irritated by her daughter's stubbornness. Naruto smiled at his new mother.

"I can go and get her mommy" Naruto went off to retrieve his sister from the woods that she goes to when she wanted to be alone. However, she would only be at the entrance due to the bugs, the moss, and slimy things that were within the forest themselves.

When Naruto checked her usual hiding spot, she wasn't there. He feared as he looked up seeing the sneaker prints that belonged to his sister. He had to find her, for who knows what could happen to her.

"Clover, Clover" Naruto called out searching for his sister.

Did she really hate him that much? He just wanted to get along with her, for she was one of the few people he ever knew. Most of his peers avoided him due to his whiskers on his face. She was the only kid his age that talked to him. He had to get her home. Who knows what their father might yell at them for.

He finally found her when he saw her shaking in her boots.

"There you are silly, mom was worried about you" Naruto smiled "What's wrong"

Naruto looked behind him seeing a furious bear roaring and him and Clover. He held her as he didn't know what to do in this situation. He was only a second year in boy scouts. They wouldn't be in the forest until a couple of months. He had to think fast to save himself and his sister.

The bear roared as it was about to do harm to Naruto and Clover, when Naruto's fast thinking was able to grab a fish from a nearby stream. He waved the fish back and forth in front of the bear, hoping it was falling for Naruto's plan.

Like Naruto predicted, the bear followed the fish as Naruto threw it to one side. As the bear followed the fish down the path Naruto threw it, this allowed the two blondes to slip away undetected. Clover was glad they weren't mauled and looked at Naruto leading her out of the dark woods.

"Why did you do that? I hate you and yet you wanted to save me" Clover asked him

"We are siblings at heart right? I know I may not be your actual brother, but I wanted to protect you" Naruto smiled as Clover punched him in the arm

"Owwww" Naruto rubbed his arm seeing Clover hug him as they went out of the forest.

"Thanks Naruto" she smiled as Naruto decided to carry her home after seeing his sister squeal about getting her boots all muddy.

He knew their parents would be upset with them. It was a risk Naruto was willing to take for the sake of his sibling.

As the years go by, Naruto was glad Clover finally sees him as an equal instead of a burden.

**Well, not too bad for a Naruto/Totally Spies first chapter. I had to get how much Clover disliked Naruto at first. It's not too much, but it is a start. It's been a while since I have watched Totally Spies. I heard it came back with a new season to it, haven't heard much since. So, I hope people will enjoy this fanfic. Review and tell me your thoughts, until then see you all later. **


End file.
